


The Real MariChat aka Mari and Plagg Interactions

by Lunar_L



Series: L'âge de L'amour [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mari GETS Plagg, Mari meets Plagg, Plagg is a flirt, but only because he likes to mess with Chadrien, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: The transformation drops, the new mask goes on and Marinette gets to meet the other half of Chat Noir





	The Real MariChat aka Mari and Plagg Interactions

Marinette couldn't help but gasp as the sudden flash of light enveloped her. Despite the fact that she had been expecting it the second Chat had asked her to turn around, she had been shocked. She knew it would only take a few seconds for him to put on his new mask to protect his identity, but she was still struck by how easy it would be to turn around and catch sight of his face before he had a chance to hide - not that she ever would. He must have known it too, and yet he still trusted her implicitly. Her face felt warm yet again. Was there no end to the amount of blushing she did because of this boy?

“You can look now,” he said as the light faded out with a glow behind her and Marinette turned slowly in place, almost afraid to see him. Would the mask work? Would he still be Chat Noir or would he now be just a boy in a mask without the extra magic to keep his identity secret from her? Not for the first time she found herself wondering if she would recognise him.

As she finished turning to face him, she realised she needn't have worried. He was still Chat and not any more or less recognisable without his transformation in place. Sure, his hair was neater (was it actually a little shorter?) and he was wearing skinny jeans and a dark long-sleeved t-shirt, but really the only obvious difference was his eyes. She was so accustomed to seeing different shades of green in his eyes that the white sclera were a slight shock. She lifted her hand to run across the space beneath one of his eyes as she remained silent and awestruck. As she stared in wonder, his fingertips lifted to her face gingerly, sweeping across her check in return.

“Look, I don't want to be that person, but do you think you two could shelf this for a moment so I can get something to eat?”

She jumped in place, turning and very nearly poking Chat in the eye as he also turned his head to glare at the little black cat floating in the air beside them. Of course, she realised quickly calming down again, how could she have forgotten his Kwami?

“Okay, I lied. I don't care if I'm that person. I need food! I'm so hungry!”

Quickly getting over her reaction to seeing the little God, Marinette looked at Chat, schooling her expression into one of pretend confusion since he had no idea that she already knew what the little creature was.

“Marinette,” he said while still staring daggers at his miniature partner-in-crime and gesturing to him, “this is Plagg and he will have to make do without because I don't have any cheese with me.”

“What!?” Plagg whined, “You must have. How do you expect to get home unless I recharge?”

“Cheese?” she interrupted, sensing this might turn into a full blown argument if she didn't do something to head it off, “He needs cheese?”

“He certainly does!” Plagg said, flying over to hang in the air upside down in front of her face, “Do you have any Camembert? It's my favourite!”

“I don't think so. But there are some _Gougeres_ downstairs. Papa made them with Emmentaler I think.”

Plagg seemed to consider it, his arm coming to rest under his chin as if he were holding his head up despite the reverse gravity of his position. “Hmmm. It'll have to do. It's not the worst type I've ever had to eat before.”

* * *

Marinette was quick to fetch him his snack in order to return to her initial idea of holding hands and whilst Plagg was preoccupied, her boyfriend took full advantage of the opportunity to explain what part he played in being Chat Noir. She listened attentively as he explained things he didn't realise she was already aware of, and she made the appropriate noises and asked the right kinds of questions to keep up the facade until he seemed satisfied he had covered everything. Meanwhile, Marinette watched the tiny cat eat and couldn't help but mentally compare the little creature to the boy sitting next to her.

Chat always loved to show his boundless enthusiasm for life on the surface but clearly hid away his pain and loneliness behind a smile. Too many times he had tried to pretend everything was fine and play the part of the jokester until Marinette would call him on it and remind him that he was allowed to be sad, and encouraged to open up a little in her company. Far too often she'd watched him trade a grin for tears as he worked through whatever was making him feel so badly.

In a similar way, it looked like Plagg was just as deceptive with his internal feelings. The way Chat spoke about him, he was usually the definition of a sour-puss – having no regard for anything more important going on in the world around him. If she believed him, all Plagg wanted was to sleep and eat and avoid any and all drama. But she suspected by the way Plagg watched her boyfriend from the corner of his eye the entire time he was supposed to be dedicated to his beloved cheese, that he cared deeply about his chosen one. Whenever Chat's explanations veered into vague stories about Plagg's mischief, she noted they often had Chat being disappointed by something as the catalyst to the tiny Gods actions. And when Chat made an off-hand comment about his after-school job his father insisted upon, she spotted Plagg rolling his eyes and immediately joining in the conversation to change the topic. Yes, the Kwami of destruction might like to play the grumpy disinterested old man, but she could see it was mostly an act to distract Chat from his own mind.

After he had eaten, Plagg joined in with their chit-chat and was quickly confirmed as good company in her mind -a fact that was clearly a surprise for Chat based on his slack-jawed appearance. Never once did she share her observations about Plagg and his behaviour, but instead she cooed over him and did her best to inflate his ego until she felt confident enough to start to ask him the real questions she was curious about without him becoming too cheeky.

“Do you purr?” she asked eventually, the tiny ancient being now sitting in the palm of her hand, while Chat rested his chin on her shoulder, arm flung around her waist in an attempt to win back her attention -movie long forgotten by both of them.

“Sure,” he said, a lot more co-operatively than she had expected based on what she had worked out about him, “for the right person.”

She watched as he made eye contact with Chat over her shoulder and she turned to try and catch his reaction as his eyes widened ridiculously behind his mask. They watched Plagg reach down and rub his face against one of Marinette's curled fingers, giving a low rumble as he did so. Giggling and redirecting her attention to the tiny kitty, she reached out with her other hand and began to scratch the top of his head with her pinkie and heard the rumble intensify. The more she scratched, the louder he seemed to become and before she knew it he was lying collapsed in a puddle in her palm, her whole hand vibrating slightly as he smiled toothily.

“Thanks, Princess,” he said, voice distorted by the rumbling as he lazily opened one eye to smirk at Chat again. She really did try but she just couldn't hold back another snicker at his antics. He really knew the best ways to rile up her boyfriend.

She felt Chat move away from her shoulder at the same moment she heard him speak, “Plagg, claws out!” and Plagg was already moving from her hand, speedily demanding that his chosen wait as he was sucked away. She turned her body around in time to see Chat become Chat again, blinking up at him in surprise. Surely he wasn't that irritated that Plagg seemed more comfortable around her than him?

“Sorry, but I don't know how often I'll be using your mask. I mean, if that's how annoying he's going to be every time then...um...sorry.” He looked sheepish and scratched at the back of his head ashamedly. A flicker of further recognition sparked in Marinette's eyes as she remembered how rashly she'd acted when Lila had been hitting on Adrien all that time ago. She smirked as all the opportunities to flip his teasing back on him suddenly occurred to her. She stood up and moved towards him. “Oh my God. Are you _**jealous**_!?” she asked eagerly.

“What? No! I don't know what you're talking about!” He looked _so_ embarrassed. And he was so unbelievably red. Nobody blushed that hard when they were accused of something they weren't guilty of. She smirked wider.

“Oh wow. You are. You're jealous he was acting all cute with me. And that he got more attention from me than you did.”

“Okay. It's late. Ihavetogohomenow,” he sputtered out in a hurry, his words tangling into one incomprehensible noise. Instinctively she grabbed at his tail as he moved away and when he froze from the contact she wrapped her arms around him from behind, snuggling into his tensed shoulder-blades.

“Don't worry,” she told him, “You're still my favourite kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sore...struggling to keep going to be honest guys. But there should only be one more to go and it's the finale. Maybe two if it runs long. Just gotta hope today's motivation keeps me going tomorrow as well


End file.
